


Hideaway

by letsmoveourbootybutts



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slurs, Sneaking Out, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmoveourbootybutts/pseuds/letsmoveourbootybutts
Summary: Ever since Riven's team found out about him dating Darcy he's been distant. Darcy makes him acknowledge some uncomfortable truths about himself and the nature of their relationship during an ill-advised late night rendez vous.





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> It is absolutely vital that I preface this with my headcanon that Icy, Darcy and Stormy are very fem nonbinary gay men (because I'm a very fem nonbinary bi man and I like them). Otherwise this makes no sense. Title is from Mykki Blanco's "Hideaway."

Darcy was stirred from her sleep by the sound of her phone chiming. She blinked a few times until her low light vision set in and plucked the phone off the nightstand. 3:47 in the morning, and of course Riven had texted her a simple "hey babe, u up?"

Normally she wouldn't be inclined to dignify that kind of correspondence with a response, but she could see Icy and Stormy were fast asleep, and there wasn't really anything else she felt like doing at this hour, and besides, she deserved to take a break from impulse control for a bit. Still, just because she was going to indulge this kind of thing didn't mean she had to do it right away. 

After muting her phone so any further texts wouldn't wake her sisters, using the bathroom and taking the time to wash her face and brush her teeth she returned and opened her messaging app. 

Darcy to Puppydog [smiling purple devil emoji, dog face emoji]: You're lucky you caught me in a good mood. I don't usually respond to fuckboy antics.

Riven to [purple heart emoji, nail polish emoji]: sry :( couldn't sleep. Was wonderin if u wanted to sneak out ? 

Darcy sighed and pursed her lips before glancing up at her sisters, still sleeping. She placed her phone down and kneaded her thumbs into her temples for a moment before picking it back up again. 

Darcy: OK. I need a moment to get dressed. Just pick a spot in Black Mud Swamp and I'll track you down. 

Riven. K 

Darcy cast a quick glamor over her face, magically smoothed out her tangled hair and transitioned from her silk pajamas to her favorite civillian outfit. She bid one more glance at Icy and Stormy before opening the window and flying out over the wilderness. 

Finding Riven was trivially easy, the light of his bike a blinding beacon amongst the trees. He looked a bit rougher than usual with beard shadow prickling at his face, his hair mussed and his eyes beset with dark circles. He leaned idly against his bike, dressed in a tight white crop top that showed off his muscular belly and a pair of ripped black jeans. Darcy silently landed in front of him. "Good morning, Puppydog."

He nodded curtly, then allowed a hint of smile to break through. "I don't think it counts as morning until there's coffee ready"

"Well," said Darcy, "I know a witch-friendly place in Magix that serves coffee all night. Would you go for a cappuccino at this hour?" She smiled back, betraying just a smidge of genuine affection.

Riven's face turned stony again and he shook his head. "Nah, I don't feel like riding all the way there."

Darcy arched an eyebrow. "Well, what's the point of sneaking out if you're not even gonna buy me food? Unless you're looking to just play around in the middle of a spooky forest?"

Riven stood up straight and hesitantly held a hand near her waist, imploring permission. "Well, I wouldn't mind that."

The sense of apprehension buzzed in the back of Darcy's head again but she quashed it down and put her hand over Riven's, letting him caress her side. With her other hand she grasped his thick, ungelled hair and pulled him down into a rough kiss. His tongue was slippery against hers as she probed his mouth and his breath tasted like mint and ash. She gave his hair a playful yank and dug her nails into his arm as he pushed his body up against hers, all heat and muscle and need. 

Darcy broke away and licked her lips before sitting on a nearby log. Riven sat next to her, face flush and legs crossed awkwardly, and he placed a hand on her thigh. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get over what a good kisser you are," he murmured. 

"Well," said Darcy, "get ready to be blown away again" and she raked her nails down his shoulders as she captured his mouth once more. His stubble scratched at her  
face but she paid little mind as she drank in the way his hair stood at the back of his neck and the stirring essence of his lust, rich and heady enough to make her tuck feel even tighter. But mixed with his desire was something that smelled like shame, and it melded perfectly with her own mounting reservations to create a crystal clear picture. 

She pulled back and folded her hands in her lap. "What's going on, Riven?"

"Nothing? Why?" he asked, but it was futile. Darcy could feel it in his averted eyes, the minute quaver in his voice and the surging guilt in his aura. It was candy-sweet, pleasant sometimes but much like candy it could be cloying and sickening when you weren't in the mood for it. 

"Really, Riven. I thought you would be better at lying than that. I'd be embarrassed for you but I think you have enough of that for the both of us right now. Tell me." She tried to temper her voice but she had a hunch and it was infuriating to think about. She clasped one of his hands for comfort. 

"I guess I should know better than to try to lie to an illusion witch," he chuckled. "I'm really into you, Darcy, and I don't want to hurt you with this but..."

She knew what he was about to say. "Is this about why you won't go out with me in public anymore? Do you think I haven't noticed that you only ever want to fuck around in the middle of nowhere instead of, I don't know, getting dinner every now and then?" Her voice remained steely calm. 

Riven hung his head. "Things haven't been great at Red Fountain. The guys on my team don't want to talk to me anymore, and I requested a transfer but it hasn't gone through yet and honestly, I don't think it's going to help, given some of the shit I hear in the locker rooms."

"And why, Riven, are you so concerned with what those wannabes have to say about you when you're meant for so much greater?" Darcy asked. The weight of Riven's unspoken self loathing pulsed in her head, and she probed it. "Are you feeling guilty about dating a witch? Or ashamed because you're dating a faggot?"

"I'm not—it's not like—" he faltered, and she grimaced as his guilt flared up again. "I mean...it's technically..."

"If you're about to say this can still be straight because of my presentation, then save it. No weak, self-loathing masculine excuse can apply here, not even the 'it's not gay if I top'"" she continued, her voice slowly losing its composure. "Unless you told them I bottomed, and if you spread something like that then, well." Her eyes glowed ominously in the dark. 

"You know I would never spread that kind of slander" said Riven. "I guess I thought that maybe if...if they didn't see you with me anymore then they'd think I had broken up with you, that it was just a weird mistake on my part and then I could go back to flying under the radar."

"Oh Riven," said Darcy, squeezing his hand. "Goody two-shoes geeks are going to be ugly no matter what, and I know the discreet thing works for some people, but it doesn't work for me. We're the hottest couple in all the realms. I want to show you off, even if it pisses all the preppy little fairies and dumb hero jocks off, because you're better than them. You're worth that."

Riven squeezed her hand back. "That means a lot to me. I'm uh, glad you see me as being worth something at least."

"Of course, sweetiepup. You think I would put up with your attitude if I didn't care about you?"

Riven folded Darcy up in a hug so warm and tender that she nearly gagged, but she fought the urge by grounding herself in the visceral pleasure of his strong arms around her body and the knowledge that she was probably going to get a free breakfast and more out of him if she played her cards right. 

Eventually he released her from his hot grip and cleared his throat. "So uh, want to go to Magix? I just got my meal card refilled so I could totally get you something to eat."

She smirked and maneuvered his hand towards her lap. "I'd love that, but didn't you say you wanted to play around a bit first, Puppydog...?"

~~~~~~~

About an hour later they pulled up to Cafe Crepuscularis, Darcy driving and Riven holding tight to her waist with still trembling fingers. It wasn't a cafe so much as a 24-hour convenience store with an espresso machine and a small seating area, which was occupied by two night shift workers drinking coffee and an exhausted Cloud Tower sophomore hammering away at an essay. The register was staffed by a petite individual with large ears, sharp little fangs and a covering of downy brown fur bordering eir mashed pink nose, which was buried in a book.

Darcy recognized em as the teaching assistant for Cloud Tower's advanced transfiguration elective and nodded nonchalantly as if her face wasn't still obviously flushed. "Hey Desmod. I'll get a cappuccino. My boyfriend will be paying."

Riven cleared his throat and smoothed his hair over the claw marks behind his ears, trying to gauge Desmod's blank expression. "Uh, yeah. I'll just get an espresso, thanks," he said as he handed over his card. 

Desmod swiped it and prepared their drinks. "Not really within curfew, Darcy? Good thing I'm not getting paid enough at CT to give a shit" ey said in a thin chitter. Ey gave them their order and returned to ignoring them for eir book. 

Everyone else in the store ignored them too for the most part, and Riven's harried nerves eventually settled as he and Darcy chatted quietly. 

At six in the morning, their conversation was interrupted by Darcy's phone buzzing furiously. "Shit, sorry." 

Icy to TTGC [snowflake emoji, crystal ball emoji, lightning emoji]: Darcy, where the HELL are you?!!!!!! We have an 8am today !!!!!

Stormy: I didn't finish my lab report so you better get tf back here wiatch 

Darcy: sorry girls. you were sleeping so no one could stop me from being a dumbass [winking emoji, peach emoji]

Icy: Oh my gods.

"Is it Icy and Stormy?" Riven asked. 

"Yeah. I have to get going," said Darcy. "But I had a great time, Riv. Remember what I said about you, ok?"

"What, that I'm a nasty dog boy who loves to serve?" he asked, leaning his chin against his hand and making a kissy face. 

Darcy cackled silently before leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Yes, that. But also that I care about you, and that you're better than every braindead jock at your school. Bye-bye, Puppydog." And she teleported away in a blur of shadow, leaving him to make his way back to Red Fountain. 


End file.
